A Girl Named Emma
by Annabelle Black
Summary: The last thing Alucard would do is sit in a bar studying humans. These were the lowest of the low. His interest is strained until a young woman walks in.


_Authors Note_

Hey! So, I just got really bored one day and wrote this. I'm afraid Alucard is a little out of character...I tried though. So, I hope you like it!

This story contains some reference to abortion. Just thought I'd let people know, in case they are uncomfortable with that subject.

Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own Hellsing.

* * *

A Girl Named Emma

I sat in the corner of an ill-lit bar in the bad part of town. The humans in the bar were of the sketchy sort. They fell under the 'convict' list in the human society. There was a low mumble in the grubby place; it seemed to be muted beneath the cloud of smoke hanging over the heads of the humans.

Men with shifty eyes came and went through the door, and the old hag of a waitress was standing tiredly behind the bar, waiting eagerly for her shift to end.

The lowest of human existence. That's what this was. The scum of the planet. And yet, these people fascinated me more than those of the higher class.

A bearded man came in, snowflakes clinging to the thin hairs on his face, his cheeks and nose red. His black eyes shifted about the bar and he sat down across from a younger looking man and they began whispering to each other frantically.

"Did he come?" The bearded man asked.

"No, he didn't show. Got cold feet."

"The bastard…we need him."

No one looked at me, or at one another. Everyone minded their own business. I found it interesting that no one so much as glanced at me. I definitely stood out. The red cloak seemed, well, just a bit much. I obviously looked out of place, but I received no acknowledgment at all.

The door opened again. But instead of the usual beady-eyed man that walked through, a teenage girl, no, young woman came stepping through. Her face was red, her skirt and sweater were clung to her body, soaked through from the snow, and she shivered all over. She looked around frightened, eyes as wide as a baby faun's; they were the most amazing green I had ever seen. She quickly walked to the table in front of mine and sat profile to me. She was incredibly beautiful, and she was the tiniest creature I had ever seen. I'm sure she would have barely come up to my chest if I had stood next to her.

She sat, frantically looking around, her arms clutching her middle, still shivering violently. The flimsy sweater had holes in it, and underneath she wore a gray t-shirt too small for her. The cream colored skirt was old and tattered, the hem was frayed and there was a small round burn stain on the front of it. She wore gray leggings and a pair of knit, brown knee-socks., and the fabric of her tennis-shoes was ripping on the side and looked two sizes to big for her. Her red hair was thick and tangled, wet from the snow and hanging in her face. She reminded me of a little, lost mouse.

The tired waitress came over and asked the girl for her order.

"D-do you have anything h-hot?" The girl asked in a tiny voice, her teeth chattering.

"Coffee or tea." She replied in a dead monotone.

"S-some coffee."

The waitress shuffled away to prepare the coffee for the little mouse.

When she returned, the girl pulled out some money from her shirt and handed it to the waitress. She didn't even look at the bills, just took them from the shivering girl and shuffled tiredly away again.

The girl sat and stared at the steaming coffee, then gently placed her hands around the chipped mug. She grimaced as she took a small sip, but took another one anyway.

The door opened again and a young man in his early twenties came striding in. He spotted the girl and immediately headed towards her.

"Did you take care of it?" he asked before he sat down. His eyes were mean and calculating. The girl looked up at him with her faun's eyes, frightened. "Did you take care of it?" the man repeated.

The girl shook her head shakily and whispered a "No." She clutched at her tiny abdomen.

"Damn you! I told you to take care of it! You want to ruin my life don't you! You don't want me to leave you, that's why you didn't take care of it! You little bitch. I can't deal with shit like this. You're on your own!" The man stood and moved to slap the girl.

I don't know what made me do it. I don't think I was really thinking, but I suddenly found myself next to the man, my hand tightly wrapped around his wrist and twisting slightly.

"A gentleman never hit's a lady," I whispered and twisted harder.

"Ah! I got it buddy, let me go!"

"Not until you apologize to the lady."

"Okay, okay, Sorry Emma. Sorry, I won't do it again."

I let the man go and he bolted out of the bar. I sat in the chair in front of the girl, Emma.

"Hello, Emma was it? May I join you?" I asked quietly, smirking. She looked frightened, a rush of pleasure ran up my spine when I noticed this, the smell of her fear swarmed my nostrils, but I decided now was not the time to scare little girls like her.

I motioned for the lady behind the bar to come over, "Order whatever you want. I'll pay for it."

Emma looked at me apprehensively, then at the old hag standing next to my chair, then back at me. She nodded her head and uttered a small, "Thank you."

She ordered only two things. Some disgusting looking stew and another coffee. She ate carefully and silently, even though she was starving, I could tell. She didn't seem to mind me studying her.

When she was finished, her shivering had subsided to small, sporadic little shakes that happened less and less often. She really looked at my face for the first time. "What's your name?" she asked.

I smirked, "I'll tell you my name only if you tell me what that punk was talking about."

Her eyes widened and she avoided my calculating gaze. "Th-that's none of your business," she stuttered, fiddling with her skirt hem. I smirked again. She almost made me feel sorry for her.

"That's alright; you don't really have to tell me anything. Alucard is my name; at least, that is what people like to call me."

She nodded, chancing a glance at me again. "How can you wear glasses in the middle of the night like that?" She asked suddenly. No human had ever really noticed, and the one's who knew me understood perfectly. I simply smirked and let my glasses slip down to the tip of my nose, revealing my red eyes. Her own green eyes widened and a little gasp escaped her lips. "Th-those are contacts, right?" She asked.

"If that is what you want to believe."

She quickly stood from the table, managing to make herself dizzy. She swayed to the side, preparing for a graceful face-plant, before she hit the floor; I reached out and caught her. "You need to be careful in your…" I glanced down at her stomach, then back up at her face, "…condition." I left a wad of money on the table and led the little mouse out of that smoking pit.

"How…." she whispered, "How did you find out I was…was pregnant?"

"It was fairly easy to guess when that little bastard told you 'to get rid of it'." I looked down at her. She was remarkably shorter than I; the top of her head just barely came up to my chest, just as I had calculated.

A hand went instinctively to her stomach. "I tried to get rid of it. I went to the clinic and everything, telling myself he wouldn't leave me if I did this, he would still love me….but I couldn't do it! I just couldn't. The idea, the mere thought that a being as small as this thing, this baby, has a beating heart, I couldn't bring myself to do it. I felt-I felt like it was murder. Like I was murdering a part of me, not just a thing growing inside of me. And then I realized that getting rid of it wouldn't keep him with me. He just wouldn't have a guilty conscience when he left me. He wouldn't think about how he left me alone with a baby to take care of. I ran out of that clinic two minutes after I sat down. I thought I was a coward. But then I thought, 'No, this doesn't make me a coward. Going through with something like _that_ would make me a coward'. I'm not going to make that mistake." Tears had formed in her eyes as she said this.

I stood silent for a moment. I uncharacteristically _felt_ for this young woman. She looked barely seventeen. Se was so young, a baby. A baby having a baby. It seemed odd. It was even stranger that I kind of actually cared about what happened to this little one. She talked of getting rid of a half alive thing inside of her, murder, which I believe would hardly be called that. It's fascinating to hear her speak about a life that hasn't even begun to live yet. She was an innocent in every aspect of the word…except for one.

I placed a hand on the small of her back and took her hand in my other hand. "Let's go in here." I directed her into a small boutique. Directing her over to the coats and jackets, I said, "Pick one."

She looked a little bewildered. "But I...I…I can't just let you pay for it!" She exclaimed, her doe eyes turned toward me.

"Yes, you can, and you will let me. Now pick one," I said silkily, staring into her eyes.

She nodded a little groggily and chose one.

I made her wear it out of the store and walked her into the better part of town. "Where do you live?" I asked her.

"Not far from here," she whispered.

She walked with me to her home, if you could call it that. It was a small dump of a place, an apartment building on a back street that looked about ready to topple over.

She showed me up to her living quarters. She lived with her mother. She was a tired woman, about thirty seven, meaning she had been around twenty when she had Emma. There were streaks of gray flowing through her thick red hair, a cigarette dangled from her mouth, and she was dressed in a tight black skirt and a button-up white shirt. "I'm off to work for the night, baby," she said as the door opened. She looked up to see me standing in their little entryway with her daughter. "Who's this?" She asked, her voice going hard and her body tensing, "I thought I told you I didn't want you bringing over any more strange guys, especially in your…current condition, " she glared at me, and then fixed her gaze on Emma.

"He's just…he's not…" Emma struggled to give her mother an answer.

"I'm the strange guy that just got rid of the strange guy that was previously with her," I explained. Her mother looked at us both perplexedly.

"He got rid of Jack?" she asked.

Emma nodded, smiling a bit.

Her mother sighed in relief. "I thought you were never going to stop seeing him! He was bad news. I didn't like him the moment I saw him. He was a sleazy little bastard and I'm glad you got rid of him…uh…"

"My name is Alucard."

"Interesting name. So are you my baby's new man?" she asked, smiling broadly.

Emma blushed furiously and I smiled. "No ma'am. I am not. I just saw that Emma needed a little help with getting rid of…Jack. I just happened to be in the right place at the right time."

Emma's mother nodded. She bid us a farewell and left for the night.

Emma turned to me, blushing furiously. "Sorry about my mother…she always assumes things. The good thing about her though is that she changes her mind if she's wrong. Well, thank you for everything you've done, Alucard. I'm sorry to boot you out so quickly, but I have a feeling my mother isn't just going to leave me up here with a random guy. She's probably downstairs, waiting for you to walk down, pretending she dropped something or whatever."

She turned away from me and headed for the kitchen. She pulled a carton of apple juice out from inside the fridge and took a drink right out of the clear container.

She headed towards the door and opened it for me, "Thank you, again. I really appreciate you helping me."

I grinned at her and nodded my head. When her eyes widened I chuckled. "I'll see you around, little mouse." I mumbled and waltzed out the door.

Her mother was just coming back up the stairs pretending she 'forgot' her nametag, when I could see the end of the flimsy sheet if plastic sticking out of her purse. "Good evening, ma'am. It was nice meeting you," I smirked at her, as she was about to say something, and waltzed on passed her.

"Creepy fella he is…even if he did get rid of Jack…" I heard her mumble as she continued up the stairs.

I watched as Alucard left the room…frozen in my place. Fangs…he had fangs! It was unmistakable! When he grinned…

A shiver went down my spine.

The door suddenly opened again, and in walked my mother. "That fellow just left. He's of a creepy sort he is. Anyway, I forgot to grab my name tag, then I'll be off to work." I heard her walk to her room and rummage around on her dresser, even though her nametag had been on her when she had left a few moments ago. It was probably at the bottom of her purse by now.

Jerking out of my stupor, I ran to the window that overlooked the sidewalk. He was just walking out of the door. He seemed to float down the sidewalk as he walked, but then he paused, right in front of the window. His head turned, and he looked right at me.

I couldn't help but gasp as he grinned that chilling grin again. And then, he disappeared.

The End

* * *

Authors Note

So, I hope you enjoyed my first Hellsing fic. I've written fanfiction before, but not much of it. So, it would be great if you could leave me a note and tell me how you liked it! Thanks!


End file.
